Troublesome Tourists
by Cervella
Summary: Bermuda's container of flames was stolen by the Pesca Family and transported to the past. As five-year old children Tsuna and the gang stumble though historical Italy to protect the first generation without them knowing. However, their ancestors antics turn out to be highly problematic since their parenting skills were as good as Reborn's on crack.
1. Reborn's Preparations

**TROUBLESOME TOURISTS**

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Omg, not another time travel story. Be original, dammit!" And those who know me will think "Why don't you finish the stories you've started? Stop starting new ones, stupid author!" To the first group: Sorry, I hope that you will still enjoy this story as much as I do writing it :) To the second: Don't hit me, blame it on KHR! My hands are flying over the keyboard to finish my stories :) To those who belong to neither of the groups: ignore this message, please :) Let's start!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This applies to all the following chapters since I hate to repeat myself.

* * *

"Er ... Reborn?" "What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" "If time travel to the past really works, why aren't there any future people visiting us?" "Because once they return to their own time, every memory of them will be erased. I will make you read more books, Dame-Tsuna!"

* * *

**Chapter One**

Reborn's Preparations

* * *

A sixteen-year old boy with light brown hair stared lazily at his math teacher who was still trying to explain a 'mind-fuck' problem to him. Not understanding why the teacher was so insistent on making him learn this, Tsuna just sighed and shook his head.

"So what's the answer, Sawada?" The teacher clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at his most hated student.

Nervously, he stood up and shrunk under the teasing gazes of his classmates who were just waiting for him to say or do something stupid. What was the right answer? He had absolutely no idea and Gokudera waving his arms, trying to show him the answer with complicated gestures, didn't help at all. Reborn would force him to take extra math lessons – Vongola Style – later.

"I-I'm sorry, I h-have no c-clue ..." Tsuna stuttered while his classmates started to chatter among themselves. Some were even outright laughing, not even bothering to hide it from him.

"You bastards, how dare you make fun of the Tenth!" His silver-haired friend roared, dynamite ready to throw at the rest of the class. "Let's see how much you can laugh when you're dead!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera calm down, you're scaring the teacher," Yamamoto stood up and patted his back in a friendly manner. Being an athlete, he knew the bomber would try to resist, so he gripped him in a dead-lock.

"Let go of me, baseball freak! As his right hand man I have to defend him!" Trying to wriggle out of the iron arms which were restraining him, Gokudera accidentally dropped the already lit dynamites causing the whole classroom to scream in terror.

"Dame-Tsuna's friends went crazy _again_! Everybody save yourselves!"

Panic broke out like a wild-fire as everybody tried to squeeze through the small door that was the only exit from impending doom. Their teacher sat in a corner and cried to himself.

Sweat formed on Tsuna's forehead. How did a normal lesson escalate into _this_? Moreover, the quarreling duo didn't even notice the explosives lying to their feet. A very, very bad fore-boding feeling settled in his stomach and he didn't need his hyper intuition to know that this will end very bad.

Hibari will be pissed.

BOOM

Black smoke-filled the room and he had to cough violently while trying to regain his footing. He opened his eyes to find his friends and saw them standing in a pile of rubble with surprised expressions.

To say that the room was damaged would be the understatement of the year, it was eliminated. The windows were broken, tables were incinerated, the door was out of its angles, the lamp flickered and the originally white walls were black with a gaping hole adorning the center.

Tsuna face-palmed, cursing his rotten luck. Not only were they crowding and too loud for a certain prefect, they have destroyed school property … again.

"Are you alright? Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?"

"Hahahaha! Man that was fun, wasn't it? Haven't destroyed the classroom in a while," Yamamoto grinned like an idiot, his hair slightly smoking from the explosion. He stood up from the ground and went to search for his Shigore Kintoki, hoping that the bamboo sword didn't get damaged in the mess. "Good thing we didn't hurt anybody seriously though."

"Juudaime, I'm so sorry." His right-hand man bowed to his feet and slammed his head against the ground repeatedly. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna pressed through his teeth, internally wrestling with the feeling of annoyance. If it wasn't for his right-hand man then maybe he would be able to survive a day without anything exploding around him. Scratch that – he forgot Lambo and his grenades. Well, he got used to it over the years. "As long as you're not hurt."

"You're so generous, Juudaime."

A dark presence made itself known at the new... entrance they generously made, aka the gigantic hole in the wall of the room. An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine. That wasn't good, no, it wasn't good at all.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivores!" With raised tonfas, Hibari glared at his prey while stepping into the room. A cute yellow bird on his shoulder happily sang the school's hymn which the brunet already associated with upcoming pain. It was amazing how one individual could turn the happy school anthem into a prelude to death. Some students even labeled it you-are-in-deep-shit-man song which hit the nail on the spot.

"HIIEE! Help!"

Yamamoto just laughed. "Hibari! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you doing man?"

At that moment Tsuna seriously questioned the sanity of his rain guardian. How could he laugh in the face of the devil himself? Silently, he watched as the prefect scanned the room with his steely gray eyes until he found what he searched for. "Small animal, you're first!"

"Hi-Hibari-san, wait a second! We didn't mean –" Wham. A tonfa connected with his face, making him stagger and trip over his own feet. Tsuna's back hit the ground with a crunch and that was when he decided not to move , that hurt like hell.

"Hn!" One down, two more to go.

In an instant his other two guardians were in the same situation, leaving a satisfied cloud towering over his newest victims. Until the brunet recognized a scowl come to Hibari's face. Maybe he was a bit disappointed since none of them put up a serious fight and fell to the ground like sandbags although he hit them only once. Tsuna, of course, knew that it was probably a bad idea to trick his cloud guardian but he still pretended to be out cold, hoping to minimize the damage on his body.

He cast a quick glance to his best friends lying not too far from him, signaling them to do the same. It was barely visible but they nodded in agreement and followed his example.

"SAWADA!" Everybody flinched at the volume of the yell and they heard loud foot steps closing in on them. "I heard an explosion!What happened TO THE EXTREME?"

Since he couldn't shout because that would ruin his perfect role as dead person, the brunet tried his best to communicate telepathically with his sun guardian and tell him not to come closer to his class. Unfortunately or not, Ryohei was immune to anything supernatural and ran into the room thereby ignoring the glaring Hibari.

"SAWADA! Wake up TO THE EXTREME," Ryohei yelled in his face, already by his side, and shaking him violently. Tsuna didn't know what was worse, being bitten or shaken to death.

"Onii-san, stop! Stop, I'm awake." Tsuna decided it was safer for him to drop his dead-man-act since he wasn't too sure if his head could take anymore shaking. Kicking, boxing, punching, throwing and the list went on … if he didn't experience all of those every day since Reborn started to train him, he would be unconscious by now.

The abuse of his beloved boss awakened an angry storm guardian from his pretense death. Tsuna watched with mild surprise when Gokudera charged at the boxer. "Oi turf top, what do you thing you're doing to Juudaime?"

"Whose a turf top, octopus head?!"

"For pretending to be defeated I will bite you to death," the threat was thrown at him from across the room and sent a new round of shivers down his spine. Why oh why was Hibari always trying to kill him first? He growled. Reborn would say something like 'because you are the boss and responsible for your guardians'. Rare anger started to swell in him.

Normally, Tsuna was very tolerant when it came to his guardians destroying things but the past few days were just too much.

Gokudera bombed the school twice in one day and threatened everyone who did as much as glance at his boss. Yamamoto wasn't any better since he slashed several trees in pieces out of paranoia because Reborn felt like training him from time to time. Ryohei was as loud as always but even more forceful when he dragged innocent students to join the boxing club, resulting in many infirmary visits and teachers threatening to close the club. It always ended with a furious Hibari chasing the brunet across the school yard followed by pain.

He glanced at the scene in front of him. Hibari was glaring at Yamamoto who tried to keep him away from Tsuna. Gokudera was threatening Ryohei with new dynamites in his hands while the boxer yelled something about octopuses. His teacher still cowered in the corner of the room too scared to interrupt – adults these days – and his frightened class mates stared at them wide-eyed. Some were even taking pictures.

"Everybody stop this now or you'll be sorry later," Tsuna said calmly with authority slipping into his voice. Yes, in those horrid three years of training with his tutor he managed to build up a bossy aura. He barely ever used it which made it all the more frightening when he did.

Everyone in the area froze their movements and stared at their angry boss. Heck, even his classmates and the teacher stared at him in disbelieve when the four troublemakers lowered their weapons obediently.

Internally Tsuna wondered whether it was really just his command that made them stop _or_ that he could enter Hyper Dying Will Mode at will after Reborn's friend forced him into the Ultimate Dying Will Mode. It didn't matter as long as they stopped scaring everyone.

"Uh-hum ..." the teacher cleared his throat and walked out of his corner. Wow, the guy was casually pretending that he didn't cry just now. He bowed his head at the rest of the class reassuringly, probably feeling reminded that he was supposed to take control of the situation.

"Sawada, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto … detention for all of you! You don't learn from your mistakes at all! That's why I arranged a special detention tutor for you. He is very famous for working with teenage prisoners, so you better behave yourselves. Hibari you will make sure to get them to the right place."

Said prefect grunted annoyed that a herbivore teacher dared to order him around. Tsuna groaned and hid his head in his palms. So Reborn managed to infiltrate his school again.

"Ahahaha, looks like we're in trouble again, nee?" Yamamoto laughed and dodged before Gokudera could whack his head. Tsuna sighed and prepared for whatever torture awaited him. Just great.

* * *

His Hyper Intuition told him not to open it. His normal judgment warned him though than a waiting Reborn was equal to an atomic bomb about to explode. The brunet opened the door to which Hibari had led them only to be greeted by a kick in the face. He stumbled for the nth time that day but this time he was caught by his storm guardian before he could hit the floor.

"Ow, Reborn, what did I do now? That hurts," he complained to his smirking tutor. He was dressed in a teacher's uniform with Leon forming a green ruler. So he really was that detention tutor … "What was that for?"

"It's not Reborn, it's Reboyama your detention tutor. You made me wait, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn stated matter-of-factually. "Besides your guardians were wrecking havoc this whole week and you failed to control them. What a pathetic boss you are, I believe you will need a lot more training in the future. In the end you needed me coming to your rescue again."

Tsuna frowned and wanted to deny the last point, after all he did make them stop at the end by himself. Still, talking back to Reborn once he made an evaluation meant punishment which the brunet didn't welcome at all.

"Sawada, it's nice to see you again, kora!" A loud voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to the owner.

"Master Colonnello!" Ryohei yelled happily and punched a bandaged first in the air. "Did you come here to train me TO THE EXTREME?"

They fell into an animated and loud conversation about training methods but Tsuna's attention was elsewhere. He hadn't noticed all the former Arcobaleno were scattered across the room. They all had grown a bit since the curse had been lifted and it made him glad that everything worked out just fine.

Verde was busily typing stuff into his laptop and Mammon hovered in the air next to him. Lal Mirch was talking animatedly with Yuni who smiled at him when she noticed his presence. Skull was hiding behind a chair, fearing a beating from the former sun Arcobaleno. Fon was meditating, but from time to time he shot an uncomfortable glance at the windows.

Meanwhile the group behind him consisting out of Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera seated themselves in some of the empty chairs. Hibari went to stand in the farthest corner of the room.

"What's going on, Reborn? Why is everyone here?" Tsuna turned to his tutor in confusion.

"Sit down, Dame-Tsuna, and wait until the others arrive." Reborn smirked mysteriously. "We will explain it to you soon enough."

"Others?" Dread filled his stomach and his heart started to drum faster when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Kufufu … what is the meaning of this Sawada Tsunayoshi." His two mist guardians appeared next to him. The older one had his trident pointed at him readily. "Are you going to drag Chrome and me into your mafia business again?"

"R-Rokudo Mukuro?!" Tsuna's eyes darted to the corner of the room automatically, even before the school's prefect emitted an even deadlier aura than usual. "Uh-oh."

"Oya? Is that fear I hear in your voice?" He smirked evilly and stepped closer to the brunet who was slowly backing away. "Well, you should be since I will possess your body and destroy the mafia one day. Kufufufu ... "

"A-Ah that's not what I'm worried about." Chocolate eyes darted to his cloud guardian with worry, but strangely nothing seemed to happen. Mukuro followed his gaze and understood why the inhabitant of his future body was nervous all of a sudden. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees when their gazes met.

"Don't worry, Boss … " Chrome said shyly peaking from behind Mukuro. "Tutor-san made them agree on not fighting during the meeting."

He exhaled in relief. For once he was glad that Reborn was there.

"Since everybody is present now, we will begin the meeting!" Lal Mirch announced in her strict voice which left no room for argument. "During my explanation I expect absolute silence. Everyone with a question may raise their hands, however, I will not hear the words 'I don't understand' from anyone!"

Everybody nodded.

"You're here today because we have a problem and with _we_ I mean everyone in the room. The container which was supposed to keep the power of the pacifiers safe was stolen. At the moment, the tri-ni-set is unbalanced which can cause grave damage to the world as you know."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna yelled and jumped up from his seat. He wasn't the only one. Reborn silenced them with a shot from his gun.

"Unfortunately, that's the smallest problem we have right now," Lal continued unfazed by their shocked expressions. "CEDEF investigated the case and we found out that the culprit was someone from the Pesca Family. They never were on good terms with the Vongola and the rivalry goes back centuries. It was only a question of time until they searched for new ways to increase their power."

"But the container was guarded by Bermuda and the Vindice," Gokudera interrupted and scowled. "How could they possibly steal it from them? Moreover, sustain the balance of the flames?"

"Ma, ma Gokudera calm down," Yamamoto interfered with his cheerful voice. "Wait until she finished her explanation."

"Shut up, baseball freak!"

"ANYHOW!" Lal's voice reached a dangerous volume when she generously ignored the interruption. "The problem is that their revenge runs deeper than just overthrowing the current mafia. They traveled back in time to wipe the floor with the first generation of Vongola thereby eradicating all of the following generations."

"That's why you will go after them to prevent that from happening," Fon added calmly and closed his eyes. "One month in the past equals about forty minutes in the present. But you can only stay there for one month total or your bodies will vanish from this planet forever. "

An audible gasp went through the audience.

"AAAH! W-What are we g-going to do?!" Tsuna broke the silence and was about to rip his hair out. "This is so complicated, I think my brain is going to explode. What am I gonna do?!"

"Dame-Tsuna, calm down!" Reborn kicked him in the side. "We already thought of a plan to counter them, so stop worrying yourself for nothing and concentrate. Remember that your goal is not to save the world, it's is to protect your friends here in Namimori."

"Re-Reborn."

Lal Mirch had it with the interruptions and smacked Tsuna's head hard. "Ow, stop it. I understand! Gah!"

"That still doesn't explain how they were able to steal the container from Bermuda!" Gokudera muttered frustrated. His boss had the odd feeling that he would get his answer sooner than he wanted.

"We were overwhelmed by their numbers." A shadow moved from outside the window and into the room. All people present stiffened when the recognized the owner of the voice. Tsuna wanted to faint right on the spot. That explained why Fon had been so uncomfortable. "That's all you have to know. We'll take our leave now."

Bermuda dropped a small box wrapped in chains on the desk and vanished together with his companion.

"What we're about to do is risky, kora!" Colonnello stated with a serious face, eyes on the mysterious box. "This box contains the sealed Mare Rings. Verde is going to take the minerals from them and transfer them to your Vongola Gears. It's necessary for you to be able to match the strength of the Pesca Family, kora!"

"Since the power of the Rings will be too much for your bodies, you will be cursed." Reborn lowered his fedora, trying to hide the frown on his face. He could see that his student was anything but happy to hear that his friends would be exposed to the Arcobaleno curse. "Tsuna, you have five minutes to discuss it with your guardians."

Meanwhile, Verde opened the box and started working.

"Everyone," Tsuna addressed his guardians and turned around. "What do you think?"

"Juudaime, I will follow you whatever your decision is," his right hand man yelled confidently. The brunet smiled at his best friends utter trust.

"Everything will work out just fine," Yamamoto added with a grin. "Just like always. Hahahaa!"

"Kufufu … it's just destroying another mafia family, right? That only brings me closer to my goal." Mukuro twirled his trident in his hand, already planning some cruel tortures. Suddenly, his eyes lit up with delight. "And that melon-headed illusionist needs a beating as well!"

Deep inside him the young boss hoped that he could prevent a reunion between the two illusionists. Tsuna shuddered but decided to let the topic drop.

"Boss … I hope I can be of help ..." Chrome murmured, but her eyes held determination. They turned to Hibari knowing how unwilling the prefect was to leave his school. "I will bite them to death!" Ah well, that settled it.

"I don't understand what's going on, but we will beat the bad guys TO THE EXTREME! ADVENTURE TIME!" In the background Lal Mirch growled when she heard the dreaded words leave the boxers lips. Colonnello was able to stop her before she could kill poor Ryohei.

Tsuna smiled brightly at his guardians and felt sudden confidence swelling in him. They would be alright. Also he shouldn't complain much since Reborn didn't insist on bringing Lambo this time. Besides, the kid couldn't take the curse since he was well … a kid?

"We accept the mission." Vongola Decimo declared, earning a round of smirks and smiles from the former Arcobaleno.

"The transfer was a success." Verde looked up from his laptop and stared at the teens with interest. "Now I just need the right guinea pig to test it. Who wants to go first?"

Suddenly, the door burst open and a kid in a cow costume jumped inside. "WHAHAHAHA! The great Lambo-sama appears. Prepare to die, Reborn!" He reached into his afro and pulled some grenades out to throw them at Reborn. The tutor hat other plans, dodged the explosives and nodded at Verde who shocked the cow-kid with lightning bolts.

"Stupid cow!" Gukudera muttered beneath his breath, but made his way to save the poor kid. "Don't make Juudaime worry!"

"OOWW! Gotta … stay … calm … " Lambo tried, but failed. "CAN'T!" To Tsuna's dread he pulled out his 10-Year-Bazooka and dropped it on himself. Pink smoke surrounded the dark silhouette of another teenager.

"Yare, yare what has my younger self gotten himself into this time?" Adult Lambo asked and scratched the back of his head. "I was just about to take a nap."

"Reborn! That was your plan all along, wasn't it?" The brunet exclaimed, angry that he involved his lightning guardian in this mess. The latter didn't reply and just pointed to the table at the front where their Vongola Gears lay. Some of them were still slightly glowing, but it started to fade as the time passed.

"Hey, come on. It's not as bad as taking the kid," his rain guardian reasoned and put a hand on his shoulder as they were making their way to the front. "Adult Lambo is stronger and more grown up, so it's okay to take him."

Tsuna nodded in agreement and looked at the table warily. Would they be able to lift the curse when they were back? He really hoped so. Slowly, he moved his hand towards his ring and put it on. His guardians did the same and as soon as everybody had their Gear on their body, it started to glow brightly. White light prevented the brunet from seeing anything, but he didn't feel any pain at all.

After a while the light dimmed again, revealing seven confused looking children.

The one who stood farthest from the crowd looked like a copy of Fon. Pitch black hair, angry gray eyes and the school prefects uniform marked him as Hibari. Lambo looked like his younger self, although he wasn't wearing a cow costume and his hair looked normal. One eye closed he examined his own tiny hands with panic.

Ryohei examined his short limbs with concern for his muscles, after all he didn't want to give up boxing. Mukuro chuckled quietly, not out of amusement but out of annoyance for being shrunk into a chibi. His old trident seemed to be to big for him to carry, so he created a new one in a smaller size and aimed it at Verde.

"Hahahahah!" A high-pitched laugh disturbed the silence and the octave shocked even the culprit himself. Yamamoto clamped a hand over his mouth in wonder. "Oh so our voices changed too. Well, doesn't matter as long as I can still play baseball."

"Is that the only thing you can think about, baseball idiot?! Juudaime got shrunk!" The small silver-haired brat yelled and glared at the rain guardian. He wanted to grab for some dynamite, but found none since they were too big for his pockets. "You've got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to defend Juudaime without weapons !?"

In the middle of the commotion stood a shocked boy whose bed-head was even worse than when he was a teenager … although it did make him look cuter. Concerned brown eyes darted around to observe the reactions of his friends and he sighed when he saw that they were doing pretty okay. Tsuna wondered where his second mist guardian was though …

"Boss …" Chrome made herself known with sadness in her voice. His eyes widened at the sight. "I'm still the same ..."

True. She was still the same height. The brunet whirled around towards the scientist for an explanation.

"Well, we couldn't split the Vongola Gear now, could we?" Verde shrugged and nodded proudly at the success of his work. So that meant Chrome wouldn't be joining them. Said girl hung her head sadly but didn't say anything else.

Mammon handled them a bag which contained clothes befitting for the period and they dressed themselves quickly. It was nothing fancy just some white shirts with black pants in their size. Each one of them got a jacket in a different color and Hibari attached his red badge to it. The outfit was completed by boring black army boots, that looked a bit to big for the children.

They spent the next minutes to store their weapons on their new bodies which proved less difficult than they expected. Still, Lambo had to separate from the 10-Year-Bazooka which he did very unwillingly.

Moreover, each of them got a modified stealth ring so that they could hide their presence if needed and disappear. Verde handled them another set of shabby looking rings which held the only purpose of making their Vongola Gears invisible to others. Everyone got a bit money and Lal handled Gokudera a small map of Sicily.

All set to go, the group assembled in the middle of the room in front of Reborn who was loading his gun with a bullet.

"I'm about to shoot you with a time travel bullet." The tutor smiled at the tenth generation who were shuffling their feet nervously at the sight of the gun. "It's the first time it's used, so I don't know what will happen." Tsuna's nervousness increased tenfold. "When you arrive, remember to always stay on your guard and work as a team." He stared intently at his student. The brunet got the message that he was responsible for the excentric bunch like always.

"Our fate lies in your hands again." A small smile graced Yuni's lips as her blue eyes shone with emotion. "Good luck!"

Reborn shot the bullet and they were engulfed in a whirlwind of flames colored like a rainbow. Then they were gone.

"Um … Uncle Reborn? I think we forgot to tell them where they should start looking and where they will be."

"Tch. Dame-Tsuna made a mess out of everything!"

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

REVIEW THIS WITH YOUR DYING WILL :D


	2. Knuckle's Parenting

Thanks a bunch for the follows, favorites and reviews :D Oh, to answer the question. No, there will be no romance ... or I didn't plan it for the main plot. Maybe just Daemon and Elena. Other than that you can expect family fluff :D Most of it will be between Tsuna and Giotto :3 'cause I love 'em together! Haaah it's still exciting to post a new chapter even if you've been on fanfiction for a while. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Knuckle's Parenting

* * *

The first thing he felt was the wind ruffling through his hair and grass tickling his face. Briefly wondering if the bullet failed and he ended up dead for real, Tsuna fell into panic mode and sat up. His heart calmed down when he remembered the familiar pink tunnel though which they fell. Slowly, he opened his eyes and regarded his surroundings with curiosity. They seemed to have landed on a hill covered with flowers at the edge of a city. The brunet could hear someone groan beside him.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera clutched his head in pain but still managed to worry about his boss. He just nodded and his friend gave him a smile. "I'm glad that you're save … Where the hell are we? Did it work?"

"My intuition tells me that we're in the right period," Tsuna answered and walked up to Yamamoto to help him up. "As to where we are: I have no idea."

"We must be in Sicily, young Vongola." Lambo brushed a hand through his hair while trying to make out the city in the distance. "Since our family was founded here and we are supposed to protect the first generation, right?"

"Kufufu … that would be the best explanation." Mukuro nodded in agreement and brushed some dirt from his indigo jacket. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, if I were you I would keep track of a certain prefect our you'll have the attention of every mafia family in the vicinity. Not that I wouldn't like to take some of them down."

Tsuna froze at the comment and frantically searched for his cloud guardian. Hibari was on his way to claim part of the town, a devastating killing intent surrounding him. The brunet knew it, the skylark finally snapped because they crowded him for too long. Oh boy, how should he stop him?

"HIBARI! Where are you going TO THE EXTREME? We have no idea if some mafia might be in the city … basically we know nothing," Ryohei yelled after the cloud but only got an annoyed grunt as answer. "Hey, HIBARI! Wait for us!"

"Ma, Onii-san, quiet down ." Yamamoto rubbed his ears, the only thing he could hear was some strange ringing sound. Well, that's what you get for standing next to the loud one.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna and his guardians – minus Mukuro who used the chance to disappear into thin air – ran after him. Soon they arrived at the city and were overwhelmed by the sight. When they had traveled to the future it had been a shock to see the differences compared to their own time, but it was nothing like walking though something they only knew from history classes. Sicily, or to be more precise Acireale, in the 17th century.

The houses were made of solid stones but nicely decorated with ornaments. People were bustling around and filling the city with life. The air held the faint scent of salt water mixed with the smell of fresh bread and tomatoes. Tsuna would have enjoyed to explore the city, but they had to protect unsuspecting victims from Hibari. What a great start …

"Wouldn't the first place he wanted to take control of be a school?" Yamamoto offered and the rest agreed. "Let's try to find one."

"Yeah and we better find it before he does ..." Gokudera growled at the prospect. It was almost impossible to get the prefect to move from a place that he decided to take care of. Unfortunately, they had already lost him in the crowd. "That anti-social bastard, Juudaime needs him to fulfill our mission and he doesn't listen at all."

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun, really." He patted his friend's shoulder and continued to walk. "Might as well get to know the city. We'll probably be staying here for a while so try to memorize as much as you can. I'm counting on you."

"If Jyuudaime says so ..." He grumbled but didn't try to protest.

They ran for half an hour and still couldn't find a sign of Hibari. Passerby glanced at them suspiciously from time to time, probably suspecting that they were a gang of pickpockets. Yeah, it must look weird if five children run through a city without any parents. A grumbling sound made them stop in their tracks.

"The great Lambo-sama is hungry!" The boy whined with tears forming in his eyes. Tsuna knew this expression meant his little brother was close to throwing a fit. One would think that Adult Lambo was more mature, but in reality he could be worse than his child version. "Buy me some food, young Vongola!"

"I already bought you ice cream a while ago." The young boss shook his head and sighed. "And stop calling me 'young Vongola', it's too suspicious."

"Stupid cow! Stop annoying Juudaime with your antics. You just ate a family sized pizza," Gokudera scolded and grabbed the cow-kid by the collar of his white shirt. Lambo ignored him and stared at Tsuna with pleading eyes. As response the storm guardian started to shake him violently.

"Stupidera, let go of me!" Lambo glared at him, tears now streaming like a waterfall. Tsuna and Yamamoto sweatdropped. The silver-haired chibi continued his assault until the lightning guardian had enough and pulled a grenade out of his pocket. "Stupid Stupidera!"

The pink grenade fell to the ground in slow motion and four pairs of eyes looked at each other in shock. Lambo used the distraction to escape from the violent bomber's grasp and made a run for it while crying loudly. Not knowing what else they could do, the four children backed away as far as they could and tried to shield their eyes. Then the grenade exploded, leaving a crater on the pavement and a terrified plus screaming Italian crowd. The people on the streets ran away as fast as they could, some of them even screamed 'mafia, mafia' in terror.

"That was extremely uncool." The sun guardian inspected the minor scratches on his body and peeled himself off the ground. "And we extremely scared those nice people away."

"Oh no ..." Tsuna wailed and tried to rip out his hair in panic. "Now not only Mukuro and Hibari are missing, Lambo ran away too. Something terrible will happen, I can feel it. What are we going to do? Gaaaah! And we've made a scene in public which means someone will notice us. Maybe we even get arrested. I'm too young to be thrown in jail … "

"I will blast that idiotic cow in to pieces when I get my fingers on him," Gokudera growled and glared in the direction where Lambo ran. "I will bring him back. You can count on me, Juudaime!" His personality made an 180 turn, sparkles surrounding him when he showed his boss a thumbs up. Tsuna squinted his eyes to get rid of the dog ears and tail which his friend magically grew. The brunet looked to the sky as if to ask what he did wrong in his life to deserve this.

"Maa, maa Tsuna. It'll be alright," Yamamoto tried to reason with the panicking brunet. "Onii-san and I will look for Mukuro and you can go and see what's up with Hibari. Gokudera is already after the kid, so no worries."

"That's what worries me the most," Tsuna countered and hung his head. In the distance he could hear some terrified shrieks which made finding Hibari less complicated. "Fine, we'll meet here in an hour and please try not to destroy too much, okay?" He knew that his words fell on deaf ears, even if they agree now, they will forget it soon enough. With nothing better to do, he ran towards the screams. It could only get better, right?

* * *

A woman in her mid-twenties with long wavy blond hair stormed through the fancy halls of her friends' estate. Normally, she was a very gentle and kind-hearted person, a trait which many men admired her for, but today she was quite the opposite. It's been two days since she visited the mansion and her friends antics already made her ears bleed. Anger rippled off her presence in waves as she approached a wooden double door. Elena stared at the scene in front of her in shock.

Her boyfriend, Daemon Spade, was in the middle of stuffing the end his scythe in a green-haired guys throat. "Can't breathe! Gah! I'm dying!" Lampo started to gag, tears forming in his eyes while he tried to kick Daemon away. A blonde haired skylark watched the scene with a scowl and handcuffed the mist illusionist for trying to take a person's life.

Another meaningless fight ensued between the two guardians and Lampo didn't miss his chance to hide beneath the table.

A tick mark appeared on Elena's forehead, but she held her anger in for now. Her gaze fell on a red-haired man whose tattoo covered most of his face. G's attention was completely focused on the food fight between him and Knuckle. "It's a food fight to the maximum!" The former boxer laughed loudly and threw a chicken at the storm guardian. Next to them stood a smiling Asari, trying to pacify the other guardians, without any success though. As soon as a strawberry cake landed in his face, he joined the food war enthusiastically.

Elena clenched his fists and looked for the only person who could end this disaster. She found him sitting on the dinner table, hitting his head against the surface repeatedly. Yes, the great Vongola Primo was at his breaking point and Elena felt a wave of pity for the man. Giotto seemed like he didn't know what to do anymore. So Elena decided that she should take the offense.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOTS!" Absolute silence. She bet she could even hear a grasshopper chirp. "I've only been here for two days and all you do is fight or yell or destroy the mansion. Get your act together, you're adults for gods sake. I can't believe that my plan to make you grow up failed that miserably. Seems like I have to use harder methods."

The group flinched at the implication. Once upon a time … actually just three weeks ago ... Elena was so angry at them that she took certain measures to make them take some responsibility. So that day, she dragged all of them to a pet store and each had to choose an animal to take care of. Of course, Knuckle had it easy, choosing a small fish whom he only had to feed twice a day. But even the poor fish didn't survive the loving care of the Vongola guardians … nor did the rest of the animals.

"By methods you don't mean that we have to get pets again? Please don't make us, I don't wanna see more death," Giotto pleaded with the blonde woman who had her arms crossed, still narrowing her eyes at them.

"Elena, you know what happened last time. Not even the stupid fish survived," Daemon tried to reason with her. Honestly, he didn't mind getting another animal since he'd rather deal with that than an angry girlfriend. Besides, the rabbit he got last time proved to be a good subject for experiments.

"Oi, he was just taking an extreme nap!" Knuckle tried to defend his fish-sitting skills.

"Yeah, swimming upside-down on the surface of the aquarium is called napping, you dumb-nut!" G snorted and rolled his eyes at his fellow guardians stupidity. "I'm glad you didn't get yourself a bigger animal."

"God bless his soul," Knuckle ignored the jab at him and wiped a tear from his eye. "He was a good fish, always swimming in circles to the maximum."

The rest of the group was freaked out by his behavior, even Alaude increased the space between himself and Knuckle. He glared at Elena coldly, demanding an explanation. She smirked evilly and an icy shiver ran down Giotto's spine.

"Since you didn't seem to take your pets seriously, I decided you'll have to take care of something you can't ignore." She made a dramatic pause before revealing her insane plan. "Adoption. Each of you will adopt one child and raise it. It shouldn't be much of a problem since most of you are single."

"You're kidding, right?" Lampo who had been quiet until now crawled out of his hiding place. "You know that I hate brats. They are noisy, dirty and annoying."

"We couldn't even take care of the damn pets. What the hell makes you think we could look after stupid brats?" G yelled angrily and searched for consent in the eyes of his friends. Most of them nodded their heads. "Seriously, you're insane!"

"G, how could you say that? We were orphan's too if you have forgotten." The blonde man stood up from his chair and fixed his childhood friend with a hard stare. He turned to Elena and his lips formed into a small smile. Alaude shot his boss a look that said 'I know what you're thinking and I don't like it one bit' , Giotto ignored him. "I don't think it's such a bad idea. We have enough time on our hands at the moment and it would be a good experience. Come on guys, don't be heartless."

His guardians started to protest wildly and Elena smiled triumphantly. She knew that Giotto had a soft spot for kids and that he had already played with the thought of adopting one. Said boss yawned when his friends tried to convince him that this was a terrible idea and Elena winked at him. Daemon caught that and glared at the charming blonde man.

"Tomorrow then," Giotto announced cheerfully, leaving no room for argument. He was already lost in thoughts about the new addition to his family, flowers surrounding him as he walked out of the room. G banged his head against a wall, cursing his stupid boss. Asari laughed at their situation. Knuckle jumped around the room excitedly. Lampo sighed, deciding it would be best to hide his sweets. Daemon smirked evilly. Alaude showed no emotion.

Elena looked at them and decided that they had taken it better than expected. Their parenting skills might suck but people can change. Then she threw herself at Daemon in delight. "We're going to be parents, honey."

* * *

Tsuna ran as fast as his feet could carry him, dodging people along the way. He risked a glance over his shoulder only to find that the prefect was still on his trail. Jumping over a bunch of wooden boxes, he made a beeline for a narrow alley. Not a second too late because a steely tonfa connected with the wall where his head had just been and created a brutish looking dent.

"S-sorry, Hibari-san, but we have to continue our mission. You know, the school didn't need discipline or at least they didn't want any," Tsuna stuttered and backed further into the ally. "You want to return to Namimori, too, right? So we need to complete this as soon as possible!"

His cloud guardian's eyes bore into his skull, making him debate whether he should enter Hyper Dying Will Mode. Dread filling his stomach, he noticed the purple flames lighting his opponents tonfas.

Earlier, Tsuna followed the screams and that was how he found Hibari who was trying to gain control over a school. Just as Yamamoto had expected. While the students looked amazed by the five-year old who was able to reduce some of their worst delinquents to a bloody puddle, the teachers weren't amused. After all those delinquents were the sons of mafia families.

With a lot of willpower and effort – namely throwing a stone at his cloud guardian – Tsuna managed to gain his attention and lead him away from the crowd that started to form. Which was also the reason why he had been running for his life. He stumbled a few times on his way, but until now managed to escape for half an hour.

"Hn, I know that, small animal." Hibari grunted and looked to the side. "I was just gathering information. Those herbivores belong to mafia families around town, maybe they had valuable information, but you had to interrupt me."

"H-Hibari-san, they were already unconscious how were they supposed to tell you anything," Tsuna muttered beneath his breath, but his guardian picked it up and frowned.

"I would've kidnapped one of them." It was a statement that made the brunet feel pity for the chosen delinquent. "I could've returned to Namimori earlier, if you hadn't interfered. That's why you will pay, herbivore."

But before he could receive any punishment, a woman walked around the corner. She was voluminous, her black hair was already strained with gray areas and she wore a red dress that reached to the ground. The woman towered over the two children and her figure threw a shadow on them. Following behind her were two men in black suits who looked as if they wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Are you the ones who caused a commotion at the market and the school?" She asked sternly in Italian.

Slowly translating the sentence in his mind, he nodded guiltily. He looked at Hibari for help but said guy just looked at him in confusion. Right, the prefect had never attended Reborn's torture aka lessons. "Yes and we're really sorry."

"So it was you. I would love to talk to your parents about the damage you have caused." She smiled sweetly but Tsuna could sense the underlying pressure behind it. Quickly, he cast a glance at his guardian and translated the sentence. He wondered what he should say to her since their parents weren't alive in this period. Hibari raised his finger and pretended to cut his throat. Ah, that should work.

"U-um, o-our parent aren't alive. I don't know what to do about the damage," Tsuna answered half-honest, half-lying. Hibari tapped his feet, already annoyed by the woman's presence. One herbivore was bearable, but three more made his bloodlust surface. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name is Maria Makarena and I'm the owner of this this towns wonderful orphanage." Maria announced with pride in her voice. "Franco, Mario it seems like we have new brats joining us today. Get them before they can resist." The two men behind her now glowered at the children intimidatingly, only to be taken aback when Hibari glared back.

"T-this m-might not be that bad," the young boss whispered toward his cloud guardian in Japanese. "We'll have some shelter and food for tonight." Maria glanced at them suspiciously, before Franco and Mario stepped forward and led the kids to a cart. Hesitantly, the kids stepped on the vehicle and made themselves comfortable.

"There are more of you, aren't there?" Maria questioned the small brunet when she sat down at the front. "The towns people reported seven foreign-looking children running around and causing trouble."

Tsuna watched with disgust when her rolls of fat wobbled up and down due to the bumpy road. His intuition told him that the woman, although she claimed to work for an orphanage, didn't have a heart for children at all. "Y-yes, they are my friends b-but they didn't m-mean any harm."

Maria opened her mouth to retort something nasty, but a green lightning bolt in the distance interrupted her. Curiously, her companions looked at the sky for an approaching thunderstorm, but shrugged confused when the only found the shining sun. It wasn't even humid enough. Tsuna pointed at the direction it came from. "Miss, could you drive that way. I think one of my friends is in that area."

She huffed annoyed but ordered her men to drive toward that direction. Soon they found what they were looking for. A vendor was rambling about his precious apple booth that got fried by the lightning. Lambo lay unconscious in the middle of the street with tears still streaming down his face. Next to him stood an enraged Gokudera whose white hair stood up in all directions. When the storm guardian noticed the approaching vehicle with his beloved boss, his eyes lit up.

"Juudaime! You found me!" He yelled enthusiastically, grabbed Lambo's feet and dragged him towards the cart. Tsuna winced, poor Lambo will wake up with a bunch of new injuries. "Who's that old hag? Did she kidnap you? I will rescue you! Prepare to die, old witch."

He pulled out his dynamite.

"Who did you just call old hag, brat! Show some respect!" Maria snapped, not noticing the explosives.

Mentally, the brunet child went over stuff they destroyed already and sighed. Three people, a wall, the pavement, a whole fruit booth and whatever Mukuro did in his free time. Tsuna really didn't want to add murder to the list.

"Ma, ma Gokudera, knock it off!" To everyone's surprise, Yamamoto walked out of an alley with Ryohei and Mukuro in tow. How he managed to find the mist guardian so fast and got him to cooperate would always stay a mystery. "Besides it's not that easy to kidnap Tsuna and Hibari, so there must be a reason for all this."

"I know that, baseball freak!" Gokudera retorted and let his dynamite slip back into his pocket. Together with Ryohei he greeted the woman and her followers, before joining the ride. The purple haired child chuckled eerily and unceremoniously jumped on the cart. Maria jerked in her seat for as the child bore a resemblance with a person she knew and feared.

Tsuna was happy that all of his friends were found and finally reunited. Although everyone looked a bit tired with catches decorating their skin. Now that he looked at them, they could really pass as a group of orphans. The ride continued for a while and the young boss explained their situation to them. They all agreed that it was only a temporary solution and that they should start searching for the Pesca family on the next day. After an hour or so, they arrived at their destination.

"Welcome to your new home, sweeties!" Maria chirped and clapped her hands together. "I bet you'll like it here!"

It was a run-down mansion that had little to no greenery surrounding it. The windows were barricaded with ion bars which made their temporary home look like a prison. Wrong, even a prison was more welcoming than this. Maybe they should make a run for it and camp in the forest. He mentally made a note to let his guardians destroy more stuff in the future, so that they would be thrown in jail instead of this.

* * *

"Come this way, gentlemen! Here are our loveliest children," Maria said sweetly as she led the group of handsome and rich-looking men through her orphanage. Everything would be fine, if they would decide on someone fast. She didn't want them to see the troublesome children that she picked up this afternoon. They were acting so horrible that she had to lock them in the basement as punishment.

"Giotto, do you really think this is a good idea?" G asked his boss tentatively. The man simply ignored him with a smile on his face and followed the corpulent woman, his mantle flowing behind him."Come on, we know nothing about parenting."

"Maa, G ... don't worry my gut feeling tells me that everything will work out just fine." Asari smiled at him which only fueled G's distress. "Do you think they have Japanese?"

"Oi, flute idiot, don't make it sound like we're looking for pets!" G elbowed the rain guardian in the ribs. "What's wrong with you, damn it!"

Their conversation stopped when they entered the room with the children. Unexpected silence. All of them stood in a straight line and bowed respectfully to their guests and potential parents. Maria smiled proudly at them while Primo and his guardians felt uncomfortable by their unnatural behavior. Children were supposed to be noisy and playful, not quiet and obedient. Giotto scanned the children for one that interested him but was a bit disappointed by the life-less smiles that he received.

"Lady Makarena, your children look very," the blonde struggled for the right word," … healthy." Although it was still not the right word, but the woman didn't catch his forced compliment and nodded eagerly.

"They go through strict discipline everyday, so that their future parents won't complain. You have to know that I invented the educational method by myself … " The orphanage owner started to ramble about her glorious discoveries and explained how her methods worked. Giotto didn't listen though and let out a deep sigh. This place brought back some childhood memories he'd rather forget.

"I extremely have no clue about raising children, but that seems to be the wrong way," Knuckle whispered towards Lampo who stared at the situation with disbelieve. "God bless those kids."

Daemon turned towards Elena and raised an eyebrow. It was as if she could read his thoughts and could only nod dejectedly. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She felt pity for the children, but despite that felt as if they couldn't help them. Those kids had already given up.

A sudden crash followed by cursing and yelling broke the uncomfortable situation like a spell. The guardians were wary of their surroundings, preparing for an attack, but it never came. Instead, Maria's face started to turn tomato red which made the other orphans shrink back in fear. Gosh, what did the woman do to them?

"What was that?" Giotto inquired as Miss Makarena was about to bolt out of the room.

"Don't worry, just some problem children we picked up today. They were bothering the neighborhood and destroyed parts of the village, so we generously decided to take them in. At first everything was fine, but as soon as they saw the orphanage those brats lost control and tried to escape," Maria explained while her voice reached higher octaves. "Please, just stay here and pick from my favorites while I deal with the brats. You're free to talk to them." She sent a stern look toward her 'favorites' before she left the room.

When the door closed, Elena released the breath she was holding. "Oh my god, I can't believe that woman. She's terrible, I wouldn't be surprised if she abuses those poor kids."

"I will arrest her if I find evidence," Alaude announced and for once his evaluation was met with agreement. He gazed at the group of frightened orphans in front of him and searched for any sign of child abuse.

More crashes and screams could be heard, just this time they were closer. They heard a loud voice yell something that sounded like … "LET'S ESCAPE TO THE EXTREME!" … and shuddered at the volume. Giotto looked at the door curiously, his intuition nagging at his mind to look at those problem children. His guardians seemed mutually interested.

Asari broke into a smile when the familiar language reached his ear.

"Shut up and be quiet, damn boxer! Let go of me, you old hag, or I will blast your head away." Another person shouted at what they presumed to be Maria. Such colorful language for a child.

"Maa, maa don't injure her!" The child who spoke tried to calm his friend down. Giotto was now more than excited, those kids sounded just like his guardians.

"Kufufu … why? Don't you want to add murder to our list as well?" Everybody froze and looked at Daemon who looked equally stunned. Elena started to glare at him. "What?! Just because his voice sounds like mine?" He tried to defend himself.

"Herbivores, I will bite all of you to death!"

"Yare, yare instead of fighting her we should run."

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway until they stopped right in front of the door. They watched as the door fell out of its angles which made dust clouds form in the room. "Everyone, come over here. I think I found the exit!" More footsteps.

When the dust settled, Giotto could spot a child who looked around five years old with spiky brown hair. Vongola Primo grasped when he looked into warm brown eyes that were filled with sorrow and shock. For a second it seemed as if an understanding passed between him and the kid until … "HIIIEEEE!" … the boy screamed as if he had seen a ghost. And Giotto had no idea how close to the truth his comparison actually was.

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

REVIEW THIS TO THE MAXIMUM


	3. Mukuro's Mommy

Wow! Thanks or Grazie or Danke or Arigatō or Merci or *insert your language here* for all the reviews :) There were so many that I feel shy about updating the next chapter. Yeah, I know I'm weird. Oh before you read I want to make it clear that to my mind Hyper Intuition isn't the same as a polygraph. So Giotto will only be able to pick up some slip-up's they may make:) By the way, just pretend that they speak Japanese with each other. I will mention cases when they switch to Italian. I'm just too lazy to deal with this language barrier thingy :P

Edit: Hai hai, you were right I forgot about Lambo. Thanks for reminding me :)

If you have any questions ask away or spam my inbox n.n

* * *

******Chapter Three**

Mukuro's Mommy

* * *

Giotto stared at the boy in wonder, counting the various similarities the two of them shared. He had the same messy hair which defied gravity, just that his was chocolate-brown; and his big caramel eyes reminded Primo of when he was younger. All in all, the boy looked like a shrunken version of himself. Giotto could see that the child was scared of them since the boy took a step backwards only to land on his butt.

"Ow that hurt," the brunet mumbled in Japanese and rubbed his head just like a certain sky did when he was embarrassed. The boy was too adorable for words. Seriously, Giotto had to suppress the urge to scoop him up and cuddle him to death. The blonde chuckled amused, thinking that he found the one he'd like to adopt. His smile faltered the second he felt a murderous intent behind him. Uh-oh.

"Giotto …" The voice was way too calm to belong to G which frightened him to an extend. His childhood friend stepped forward and grabbed the hem of his pin-striped suit. It was the calm before the storm. Giotto gulped. "WHAT THE HELL? Since when do you have a son?! Why didn't you tell me?! Is that the reason why you were so eager to adopt damn brats?! I will kill you personally, if that's true. Why did you put your own son in an orphanage? YOU STUPID HYPOCRITE BOSS!"

"G, that's to many questions in a row." His eardrums suffered as well as the rest of his body since G decided to shake his breakfast out of him. With all of his remaining power, he tried to hold it in so that he wouldn't anger his guardian any further. Selfless, wasn't he?

"Explain!" It was a demand not a question and Giotto wondered if he could talk himself out of this mess without getting shot by his friend. G stopped his assault only to have his hand twitch dangerously close toward the gun he always carried with him. "Starting now."

"No, he's not my son which is also why I didn't tell you. Following that reasoning, it's also not the reason I agreed with Elena and I would never put my child in a place like this." Unfortunately, his storm guardian was way beyond listening to him. On the good side, the only weapon he carried was the gun.

"I can't believe him!" G pointed at his boss while shaking his head. "How could he hide it from me? Moreover, who is the mother?!" They watched as the redhead continued his rant and decided to let him be. Giotto looked around, only to notice that Alaude was gone to god knows where – probably searching clues – while the rest of the group was looking at the little boy with interest. Vongola Primo's heart almost stopped when Asari approached his mini version. Oh hell no, the rain guardian looked like he wanted to adopt the Japanese child … he had to step in.

"Hey there, little one. My name is Giotto," Vongola Primo quickly pushed Asari out of his way who shot him a confused look, but didn't say anything. Giotto was a troublesome man, if he really wanted something he'd get it by any means necessary. In this case it was the kid. The flute-lover was smart enough to stay behind. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is … ," the brunet stuttered and his cheeks flushed an adorable red which made the man's smile widen. " S-sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but my friends call me Tsuna."

"Okay, Tsuna, do you want me to be your new daddy?" Straight to the point. Tsuna's eyes widened and Giotto could swear that the child's soul flew out of his body. Oh, it had to be from happiness. After a minute or so, the blonde started to get a little worried and was about to repeat his question when a terrified scream broke the uncomfortable atmosphere.

A frown replaced the shocked expression on Tsuna's face when the boy turned to look at the door. Everyone's eyes followed the motion and one could hear a shocked grasp from a certain storm guardian. Several jaws hit the ground.

"Juudaimeee! There you are, I've been looking for you all over the place," a mini version of G exclaimed in happiness as he ran forward to hug mini Giotto. Suddenly, the silver-haired boys attitude changed completely when he bowed down before Tsuna and hit his head against the hard floor repeatedly. "I'm so sorry. I tried to stop that pineapple bastard and the stupid prefect, but they wouldn't listen to me. Then the cow and the baseball idiot started to trash this damn place as well. Lawn head busted five freaking walls since he lost his sense of direction again!"

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun! It's not your fault." Tsuna grabbed his friend's arm and lifted him from the ground. "You were talking so fast that I couldn't even catch half of it." The first generation gaped at the duo who seemed to have forgotten their presence. Knuckle was about to say something when there was another interruption.

"SAWADA! Where are you TO THE EXTREME?!" Was the only warning they got before the wall next to the door exploded, leaving only small crumbles on the floor. Another boy with white hair and a bandage on his nose stepped into the room, grinning like a maniac. More jaws joined the ground. How could the kid have the power to take down a wall with just his fists? "There you are! This house is extremely confusing! I will keep blasting walls to create an extreme escape route!"

"O-Onii-san, there was a door right next to you." Tsuna whimpered as he looked at the chaos around him. "You didn't have to go this far."

Mini Knuckle laughed boisterously and patted his friend on the back, hard. "A man always goes a straight path!"

"You idiotic lawn head, read the situation damn it!"

"Maa, Gokudera there is no need to get angry at Onii-san. Ahahaha Tsuna, you're here too!" Asari almost jumped in joy when his hopes for a Japanese kid, after Giotto claimed the first, were up again. He was so giddy that he didn't even care that the kid looked exactly like him, even the hair and everything. Mini Asari carried a bamboo sword on his back which he drew as soon as he spotted the first generation – to be more exact as soon as he spotted Daemon. "Yabe …"

"Put your sword down, baseball freak! Why is everyone besides Juudaime always so dumb?"

"Ahaha sorry it was on reflex."

"Reflex my ass!"

While the brunet tried to pacify mini G who was about to kick mini Asari, Lampo let out a sigh. From the beginning, he didn't like the idea of inviting a bunch of freeloaders into their mansion. How many of those brats will turn up anyway? They were noisy and violent not to mention weird. As if someone answered his question another kid joined the strange group. That moment, the first lightning guardian felt as if his worst nightmare came true. He'd rather adopt one of the robot-like kids.

"Yare, yare." A black haired kid leaned casually in the doorway, watching the scene with one eye closed. "Tsuna-nii, those two violent scary people are scaring the scary woman."

Giotto, who seemed to have gotten over the initial shock could only speculate who those two 'violent-scary kids' were. If there were doubles of all of his guardians, then that would mean Daemon and Alaude had one too. He watched as his future son's face paled visibly. That confirmed his suspicion. In one swift movement, he picked the unsuspecting brunet up and smiled down at him.

"Let's go and see what your friends are doing."

Giotto knew that his friends always scolded him for getting to easily attached to people, but he couldn't help himself. Tsuna was just too cute and seemed to fit perfectly into his arms, the tiny hands latching around his neck automatically. Whoever this child was, his presence made the man feel warm and comfortable.

Tsuna needed a moment but nodded in agreement while the silver-haired kid shouted at Vongola Primo to let his friend down. He was silent as soon as he got picked up himself, as did mini Knuckle, mini Asari and mini Lampo.

"Let go of me, you stupid old geezer!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to struggle out of G's arms. "Or else I will blast your head away with my dynamite."

"Shut up, stupid kid and I'm not a geezer. Why would a five-year old carry dynamite anyway," the first storm guardian screamed back. "You're one nasty kid."

"G, mind your language!" Knuckle scolded him and lifted the loudest one to sit on his shoulders. Said boy started to poke the first sun guardian's cheek in wonder and shot Tsuna a confused look. The brunet just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Giotto wondered what that was about. "You're being a bad example for the children to the maximum."

Their small verbal fight continued until they reached the end of the hall which resembled a battle field, a gory one at that. Furniture was torn to pieces, many crater adorned the walls and a group of creepy zombies in pineapple costumes wandered about.

Wait … What the heck? Giotto stared at the walking dead and unconsciously held Tsuna closer to his chest. How in the world could a group of five-year old children cause this? It was impossible!

"Nufufufufu ... seems like one of those brats knows how to use illusions," Daemon commented excitedly and licked his lips.

Elena rolled her eyes at him, but was curious as well. The voice they heard earlier sounded mysteriously similar to Daemon's. It couldn't be that her boyfriend cheated on her? She'd seriously kill him if he did. The first generation mist guardian seemed to notice the change of mood and felt sweat pearl down his neck.

In one corner they spotted Maria Makarena or what was left of her. Not physically but mentally. The woman was rocking back and forward, tears streaming down her face and she was trembling. "Zombies … pineapples … scary … bite … to death … destroy … zombies … pineapples ..."

"Er ... is she alright?" Asari asked reluctantly, his gaze never leaving the woman. Yamamoto tilted his head to the side as if he wondered the same.

"What do you think, flute idiot?" G grumbled and rolled his eyes in sync with Gokudera. "Like hell she's alright."

Boom.

There was another explosion above them and after the dust settled there was a new gaping hole in the ceiling. The first generation's eyes almost budged out when they saw the victimized hall in front of them. There where two children, one black-haired with raised tonfas and another purple-haired with a trident, fighting each other at the edge of the hole. Too engaged in their struggle to notice, Daemon look-alike was about to fall but not before grabbing mini Alaude's leg to take him down as well. It resulted in both of them hanging from the ceiling.

"Damn you herbivore! If you want to fall, do it by yourself!"

"Kufufufu … but that would be no fun." Yup, definitely Daemon's kid.

"Kamikorosu!"

Irritation level reaching its limits, the prefect tried to kick the illusionist with his free leg. The purplenette swung his body back and forth to make it harder for the black-haired kid to grab on the edge. Not a second later, both landed on the floor. Hibari being Hibari landed on his feet while the mist guardian wasn't as fortunate.

Alaude who was apparently back from his detective work, stepped forward and grabbed his mini by his jacket. The skylark decided that if he absolutely had to adopt a kid, he'd at least take one that could fight.

"State your name!"

"Hibari Kyoya," the prefect grunted and knocked the first cloud's hand away with one tonfa. Hibari's gaze shifted between Alaude and Tsuna, the latter shot him a warning glace to which he grunted in agreement. Again, Giotto wondered why all the kids seemed to turn to the brunet for confirmation before saying anything else. Maybe Tsuna was the leader of the gang? His hyper intuition told him that he wasn't too far off the track.

"Kufufu … Sawada Tsunayoshi. It seems like luck is always on your side," mini Daemon said cryptically when his eyes roamed over the first generation. Finally his eyes landed on the owner of the orphanage who still cowered in her corner. "It seems she was rather weak-minded, way too easy to break."

"Mukuro, release her from your illusions." Tsuna ordered sternly, surprising the adults since they thought of the brunet as a wimpy one. "No matter what she did to the orphans, you've traumatized her enough for one day."

"Your soft nature will be your downfall," the kid named Mukuro mumbled, but released his illusions to everyone's relief. Elena was now convinced that Daemon cheated on her. Said guardian opened his mouth to defend himself before she would tear his eyes out.

"Before you say anything, he is in not related to me. Although that would be rather interesting." The blonde woman sighed. She knew Daemon loved to lie to people and did it on a daily basis, but there were moments when he was absolutely honest and this was one of them.

"So, are we gonna adopt them or what?" Elena asked in a sing-song voice that made every adult but her boyfriend and Giotto shiver. The kids shared panicked looks and turned to the small brunet for an answer while the adults were preoccupied with Elena. They were trying to talk sense into the woman, of course. Some of the kids glared at Daemon with distaste which luckily went unnoticed by the first mist guardian.

* * *

The moment he stepped into the room, Tsuna knew that they were screwed. What a nice coincidence it had been that the first generation decided to adopt orphans the same day that the tenth generation children were brought into the orphanage. Crappy intuition, it could at least try to separate ___yes-that-is-the right-thing-to-do_ from ___no-get-your-ass-out-of-there_. Or give some kind of hint of what was about to happen. Tsuna felt a big headache coming on. He had been lucky though that his guardians were smart enough to catch onto their situation and didn't blurt out anything to blow their cover.

Now here was the reason they were kind of screwed. The first generation was dead-set on adopting them – more or less. Giotto and Elena certainly were while the rest seemed like they were forced into it. Tsuna knew that soon his guardians would depend on him to decide what to do, so he contemplated their options.

On the con side, getting close to their ancestors would be risking their identities being revealed. They would have a harder time searching for clues if rumors spread – they always did – that they were the first generations' kids. They would be connected to the Vongola again and in the worst case even kidnapped by enemy families. On second thought, nobody was able to do that. The last and probably most convincing point was … Daemon Spade. While all of them held a grudge against him, Mukuro outright hated the man and was probably already looking for a chance to kill the man.

Finally, Tsuna didn't want to cause trouble for Primo ... as in the Vongola mansion was in danger.

On the pro side, being closer to them made it easier to protect them from the Pesca Family. Alaude's information network was proven to be resourceful and they wouldn't have to live in the prison the woman called orphanage. Another thing that convinced Tsuna to accept was sheer curiosity. He always wanted to see in person what the first generation was like.

"Tsuna? Do you want me to be your new daddy?" Giotto repeated his question and Tsuna was shocked by his great-great-great grandfather's expression. Vongola Primo was pouting at him, golden eyes pleading him to say the magic word that would allow him to become a father. Tsuna opened his mouth like a fish. Never ever had he believed that the calm and ever-so-serious blonde could be so childish. A giggle escaped his lips which seemed to brighten the whole room.

"H-Hai … P-papa," Tsuna mumbled. "But I think we should introduce ourselves first. A-and I will only come with you if my f-friends can come too." Internally, young Decimo begged that his two most violent guardians weren't offended that he called them friends. Knowing them, they would inflict pain on him later. The brunet turned towards his guardians and motioned for them to introduce themselves.

After a round of willing___or_ unwilling introductions from both generations, everyone decided ___or_ was forced to adopt his mini version. Tsuna noted that his new dad was quite happy with the outcome since he still wasn't released from the blonde's arms. The thousand-watt beam on his ancestor's face also told him that it wasn't going to happen soon, so the brunet decided to get comfortable.

Firstly, Tsuna decided to look at the pairs that were more likely to get along and saved the struggling ones for later.

"Ahahaha so you're gonna be my dad from now on," Yamamoto laughed as he climbed on the first rain guardian's back. "That's cool you seem like a friendly person."

"Yes and I'm happy to be your father. You know, I'm a swordsman and seeing that you carry a bamboo sword I could teach you, if you want." Asari smiled fondly at his new charge and adjusted him on his back. Yes, nothing to worry about concerning those two. "It will be fun!"

"God wanted this to happen! You're going to be a blessed child to the maximum." Knuckle had tears streaming down his face, somehow the whole event had touched his heart deeply.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about, but we should have an extreme boxing match!" Ryohei declared, raising his fists to fight. A familiar fire burned in the boxer's eyes as he tried to wrestle with the first sun's leg. The adult chuckled at the energetic mini.

Tsuna was baffled that the cloud guardian duo belonged to the 'more likely to get along' – group. Although both of them seemed to be angry at something, they just stood side by side and ignored the crowding in front of them. At least they had a mutual dislike. Unwillingly, he turned his head toward the struggling group and noticed that Giotto turned his head in the same direction with a similar frown.

"Stupid brat, I told you to shut up already!" G yelled furiously. He grabbed his mini version by the collar of his red jacket and let him dangle in the air. "Don't feel so strong anymore, huh? Someone has to pound manners into your skull or you'll be a bother to those around you."

The brunet gulped when his right-hand man's face turned an unhealthy red. Those words definitely reminded Gokudera of his first encounter with G which was anything but good. "Stop sprouting nonsense, you pink-headed old geezer. You're in no position to tell me what to do!" The small storm guardian struggled against his annoying dad's grip, but his arms were too short to do anything. Growling, he accepted the situation and let his body relax. "Tch. Annoying geezer."

Deciding that those two were rather save – only because G prevented Gokudera from moving – Tsuna's attention shifted to the next couple.

"Yuck, this brat is gross. I'm gonna adopt an obedient one to be my slave," Lampo said timidly and stepped away from the tenth lightning guardian towards the forgotten bunch. Lambo rolled his eyes, but with trained eyes one could see that the words still hurt him. Tsuna knew that his little brother didn't like being left behind. Lampo was about to chose one of the robot kids who stayed silent during the ordeal.

Before the small sky could protest though, Giotto raised his voice dangerously. "Lampo! You're going to adopt him."

"Can't refuse a request from Primo!" Lampo sighed and slumped on the ground next to his new son. Even without a trained eye, the brunet could see the goosebumps on the first lightning's skin. Tsuna didn't blame him, his new dad could really be scary if he wanted to. "I'm the awesome Lampo-sama, your new master bla bla bla … here are the basic rules for living together: don't yell, don't talk, don't drool, don't eat my candy, don't look at my candy, don't even dream of my candy, don't annoy me, don't run around, don't be noisy … ecetera … ah, this is such a pain. Best is you stop breathing at all."

"Yare, yare it's such a pain to remember all the rules, Broccoli-nii." Lambo yawned openly and climbed onto his new master's lap. The greenette seemed offened by the nickname, but was to lazy to protest. "Carry the great Lambo-sama!"

Finally, all eyes turned to the remaining group. Tsuna feared this pairing and started counting the seconds until the apocalypse would be happening. Mukuro glared at the other kids, narrowing his eyes at his boss in particular. Originally, his plan had been to kill the melon-headed illusionist on first sight, but knew that the sky guardian wouldn't allow it. Moreover, he was well aware that their mission was far more important that his revenge. That didn't mean he couldn't tease, torture, injure, terrorize or traumatize Spade and being his new son was the perfect excuse for staying close to his victim.

Mukuro smirked mischievously.

Tsuna didn't like this. It was as if he could read his mist guardian's thoughts and could tell that he was plotting something. If he only knew what, he could prevent it from happening. Stupid intuition, it failed to be helpful again. Unfortunately, the brunet was still captured in an iron grip or he would have jumped into the scene. That was a suicidal thought, but somebody had to do it.

"Nufufu … hello, little one, so you are the one that can use illusions?" Daemon tried to start a conversation encouraged by Elena who held herself in the background.

Slowly, Mukuro turned towards Daemon with an innocent expression and pointed at the man. "So ___she_'s going to be my new ___mom_?" Disgust. "But I don't want a melon as my ___mom_."

Disturbed silence.

Oh, boy! So Mukuro decided to listen to Reborn's lecture about the first generation at the most convenient part. One wonderful day, the hellish tutor decided to teach them about Vongola history – the trivial things since he already made them engrave the historical milestones in their memory. Sure, it was boring to learn that Secondo had a freakish obsession with flowers or that Primo was obsessed with cake or that Quinto spend most of his youth casing butterflies like a mental case. Still some of the information was helpful … like it was now.

Reborn only mentioned it once ... Daemon's greatest dislike. He hated to be confused with a woman. It happened when he hit puberty, he had been in a rebellious phase back then and decided to grow his hair. When he attended a party hosted by his family, Daemon befriended a girl who was the same age. Both of them got along well to the point that the illusionist developed a crush on her – his first ever. Everything went great until he confessed his love for her. Not knowing any better, the girl refused him with the phrase "I'm not a lesbian" and left the poor boy behind before he could explain himself.

Long story short ever since then nobody was ever allowed to confuse him with a woman. Mukuro had just broken the rule.

"Nufufu, what did you just call me you little –" Daemon's eyes were as big as dinner plates and he was surrounded by a dark, murderous aura. "So young and you already have a death wish! ~ Tell me, how do you want to die? ~"

"What did I do wrong?" Mukuro, not intimidated one bit, used his acting skills and pretended to be close to tears. Tsuna bet all the money he would ever own that he used his illusions to make his expression more realistic. "Why is ___mommy_ angry with me? I don't understand!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe you made him cry." Elena stormed toward her boyfriend and kicked him where it hurts. While the mist guardian recovered and cursed the unfairness, she picked the fake-crying Mukuro up and tried to calm him down. "Don't cry my little Muku-kun~, everything will be alright. Your dad didn't want to hurt you, he just likes being called by his name better. Shhh! It's alright!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will call you Daemelon then!" Mukuro exclaimed a bit too happy which earned him a scowl from the addressed guardian. Meanwhile, neither the first nor the tenth generation were able to suppress their amusement any longer and burst out laughing. Alaude and Hibari were merely smirking. Daemon growled and muttered something like 'devil's incarnate' and 'will get rid of him'.

"Daemelon! That's a creative nickname, why haven't I thought of that?" Lampo held his stomach as he rolled on the floor. He stopped instantly when he felt a certain illusionist's attention on him. Provoking the mist guardian wasn't a smooth move on his part.

Luckily, Lampo was saved by the person he least expected. Maria Makarena seemed to have regained a temporary grasp on sanity and was now out to punish the rebellious brats who dared to make a scene in her beloved orphanage.

"YOU BRATS!" She pointed at the scattered group, veins popping on her forehead. Her breathing was ragged, her hair stood up in weird places plus her clothing was ripped. "You won't even remember your own names when I'm through with you! I generously took you in and that's how you repay my kindness?"

Not caring about looking good in front of the group of handsome adults anymore, Maria stomped towards Giotto and tried to rip frightened Tsuna out of his grasp. "You are their leader, aren't you? That means your punishment will be tripled or even better … six times as worse!"

"Damn old-hag! Get away from Juudaime or I will blast you from the face of earth!"

Giotto's arms tightened protectively around his son while he kept the orphanage owner at bay. Ignoring her presence completely, he turned to Alaude. "Have you found anything we can use?"

"Hn." The light-blonde nodded affirmative, not wanting to elaborate further.

"Good, I expect you to handle things as you deem fit. Please find some … good shelter for the other children, I can't have them suffering again." A serious aura oozed from Giotto's body, making Maria flinch. Tsuna was curious about their weird exchange, but decided it wasn't the right time to ask because his new father looked as if he was about to tear the place apart. The blonde seemed to notice his son's worried glance and his face eased back into a warm smile.

"Hahaha this will be an exciting experience," Asari laughed heartily, referring to raising the weird children. "I wonder if we will make good parents ..."

"God won't forgive us if we mess this up, so we should give our best to the maximum," Knuckle yelled purposely in Italian, so that two third of the children didn't understand what he said. Of course, the priest didn't know that Gokudera, Lambo and Mukuro were pretty fluent. "Just giving them food isn't enough, right?!"

The tenth storm looked at him suspiciously, the tenth mist couldn't comprehend the idiocy the priest possessed and the tenth lightning didn't even listen.

"Bandage face, don't be an idiot. Of course they need more care than your damn fish!" G face palmed. "But knowing how you couldn't even remember to feed that poor animal, I certainly pity Ryohei!"

By now, the group of parents and children had reached the carriage that stood in front of the gloomy mansion. One more time Tsuna turned around and felt bad for the children that were left behind. From a window Maria watched the group leave her territory, hoping that those brats would never return.

"We have to do better than with the pets or we'll have to explain seven dead children by the end of the week." Lampo dragged his feet on the ground, hoping to return to his comfy bed soon. "Not that I care what happens to them."

"This experiment will definitely help you mature," Elena giggled and pinched Mukuro's cheeks much to his displeasure. He was still an eighteen-year old. "I always have the best ideas!" There was a collective sigh from the adults.

"Nufufu, of course you do my darling." Daemon looked happy. Decimo decided that his life suddenly depended on the conversation.

"A-ano ... Gokudera-kun? What did they just say? It was too fast for me to understand." Tsuna grew concerned when he noticed that not only his storm but his mist guardian paled in unison. Lambo's turned as green as his father's hair. Whatever the first generation said must have scared them and Mukuro being scared wasn't a good omen. "G-Gokudera?"

"Juudaime ..." Bangs covered the face of the bomber as he suspensefully called out his name. Tsuna bit his lip, he did not expect what came next. "We need to escape! Those people are not suited take care of you. They want to conduct a dangerous experiment and animals already died of it. We need to think of a plan to escape. Bite them, scratch them, kick them, do whatever it takes to escape!?"

But it was too late, they were already in the carriage.

"Let's go to your new home, my son~ " Giotto beamed at the brunet and cuddled him. Why did he suddenly get the feeling that staying at the orphanage would have been the better choice? Damn his curiosity.

* * *

******To Be Continued ...**

* * *

KUFUFUFU ... YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL POSSESS YOUR BODY AND MAKE YOU!


	4. Asari's Garden

Oh this is crazy :D Thanks for the great response, everyone! I always love making people laugh with my stories :) It's more fun that way :P Hope you don't mind that I will go for some family fluff and humor first, before throwing you into the serious plot. Only gonna be some chapters, I promise ;) Although, my strange trademark humor kinda never vanishes out of my stories. Buuu ... bet you have enough of me talking so here we go! I didn't have time to proof-read it first, so sorry for mistakes, I'll correct them later tonight.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Asari's Garden

* * *

It only took them half an hour to reach the gigantic mansion at the other side of the city. It stood secluded from the rest of the village, on top of a hill from which one could spot the deep blue sea which shimmered distantly in the sunlight. The view would have captured Tsuna, if he wasn't busily formulating a plan to escape. What in the world did Primo's family want to do with them?

Being a part of the Vongola Family for a couple of years, Tsuna knew how those innocent experiments tended to end. In absolute disaster. Usually, the culprits tested various new weapons on their main test subjects, namely the tenth generation.

Doctor Shamal was rather tame in comparison to the others since he only unleashed his love-love trident mosquito. Originally, its purpose was to make girls fall for the unlucky man. The artificial pheromone has a different effect on boys though – Shamal discovered after use – which left the brunet boss scarred for life. For three cursed days, his guardians were turned into females and acted like it. Boy, he'd never forget the traumatic day Hibari went on a rampage because he was on his period.

Good thing Spanner invented a flashlight that could erase memories like the one they have in _Men in Black _or the prefect would have killed the universe.

"It never happened, no, just forget it. It never happened." Tsuna laughed nervously at the memory which earned him a curious glance from Giotto. The brunet must seem like a mental case when talking to himself out of the blue.

Verde just loved to test Lambo and took several samples of his DNA. Heck, he even created a clone of the cow kid. Then, Clone Lambo and the real one got into a fight about the ownership of Tsuna's candy. In the end, both got bored and decided to gang up on him to get his secret sweets. One Lambo was enough, thank you very much.

But … the most terrifying experiments were conducted by the trio of inventors. Shoichi had the ideas, Spanner implemented them while Giannini helped. Find the mistake in the last sentence … yes, Giannini is an active part of the weapon development team.

Many people think Tsuna and his guardians got most of their scars in battle, but they are wrong. Very wrong. New guns, new tridents, new bombs, new dynamite, new tonfas, new bazooka, new arrows, improved poison cooking, new Gola Moska, new Giant Gola Moska, new Monster Gola Moska, new swords, new box weapons, new dying will bullets, new scythes, new … and the list went on and on. All of them got tested by the tenth family, leading to several infirmary visits every week.

So Tsuna could safely say that he had enough of experiments for the rest of his life. He just never thought that his oh-so-kind great-great-great grandfather would adopt children in order to use them as guinea pigs.

While the young boss was lost in his depressing flashbacks, the first generation led aka carried them inside the mansion. Gokudera glared at his surroundings as if to memorize every detail of the house, which he was probably doing. The brunet sweatdropped when his silver-haired friend showed him a thumbs up.

"So … now that we have some stupid brats. What are we going to do with them?" Lampo questioned awkwardly as he held the small lightning guardian as from far his body as he could. "Can somebody take care of this one, his germs are making me feel itchy and I want to take a bath."

"I don't have germs, stupid Broccoli!" Lambo yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes."Gotta … stay … calm!" He said his usual catch phrase, but started to cry anyway. Yamamoto held his ears in terror, thinking that since they were turned into children Lambo's screaming got even more ear-piercing. He wasn't the only one.

"Can someone shut that thing up." It wasn't a question but a demand from Alaude who was still present. Seeing that non of the other adults had an idea how to stop the thing from making noise, the skylark decided to leave the scene and dragged his mini version with him.

The tenth generation knew that their youngest member had enough insults and rough treatment for one day. In order to prevent Lambo from snapping, Tsuna wriggled out of Giotto's embrace. It proved to be a harder task than expected since the blonde didn't want to let go of his new son.

Decimo wanted to bash his head against a wall. Why, oh, why had his ancestor have to be the clingy type?

Making a snap decision, Tsuna bit into Giotto's hand who yelped and let him go. Mission success. He apologized internally to his new father before making his way towards the lightning duo. Unfortunately, the young boss wasn't able to see the consequences of his harmless attack.

The sudden pain in his hand drove tears in Giotto's eyes, making his vision blurry and leaving him feeling disoriented. He stumbled against G who let go of Gokudera in the process who tripped and bumped against Knuckle. The priest had been re-adjusting Ryohei on his back which was why his balance was thrown off when someone stumbled against him. Trying to save his new son from being crushed by his body, Knuckle grabbed Ryohei's hand and threw him like a hot potato. The small boxer flew through the air and right at the crying Lambo. Their heads collided with a painful noise.

"CAN'T!" Lambo shouted in pain. Ryohei didn't blame him, he knew that his head was extremely hard.

To Tsuna's dismay, green lightning flames crackled around his little brother's body. Oh no, they were already suspicious being mini copies of the first family, but five-year old kids using flames was definitely a dead give-away. It was like holding a sign that screamed 'mafia' into your face.

But the damage was already done because soon the flames grew brighter and Lambo discharged them towards his new brother. Screams of pain echoed in the hallway before they stopped entirely.

In front of the gaping first and annoyed tenth generation, stood a roasted Lampo with a wailing Lambo. Tsuna couldn't resist the urge to slap his forehead. It doesn't matter if Primo knows that they could use flames, they were going to escape from this mansion anyway. Still, he'd have rather kept it a secret.

"Those were flames of the lightning class … " Asari was the first to find his voice and looked at the child with amazement. "I've never seen a child use such flames, not to mention that they're even purer than Lampo's. You're lucky, he must be a prodigy."

The black-haired man turned to the greenette with a smile which didn't get returned. Relieved, Tsuna forgot most of his worries. It didn't matter much if only one of them got discovered as long as the rest was smart enough.

"The brat almost killed me and all you got to say is that he's a prodigy?" Lampo shook with anger and looked at the supposed genius with distaste. Or was it jealousy? "If you like him so much already, why don't you take care of him? I hate kids and I hate them even more when they are dangerous!"

"Are you alright, Lambo?" Tsuna bent down toward his guardian, concern swimming in his eyes. The brunet helped him up, wiped his tears away and pulled a grape candy out of his pocket. "Look, I even got candy for you, so you don't have to cry. Uncle Lampo didn't mean it like that, so don't cause trouble for our new parents."

Lambo nodded, wanting to please his big brother and started to lick his candy with a pout. Tsuna smiled cheerfully at his accomplishment. Meanwhile, the adults minus Alaude and Daemon squealed at the brunet's cuteness.

"Isn't my son just adorable?" Giotto cooed, the bite already forgotten, and scooped Tsuna up in his arms again. "But to get back to your question, Lampo, we have to make them feel loved and accepted. They were orphans after all and need all the attention they can get. I have no idea what we should do with them though."

A growl from his son's stomach made it easier to decide.

"Let's go and eat to the maximum. I bet they haven't gotten anything from that extremely unpleasant woman," Knuckle said with an edge to his voice. The young boss sighed, he was only half correct. Yes, they hadn't eaten anything since they arrived in this era – except Lambo who got a family sized pizza and ice cream – but that wasn't Maria Makarena's fault. Thinking about her made him curious …

"Ano … Papa? What were you talking about with Uncle Alaude earlier? What's going to happen to Maria-san?"

While they spent a few hours in the orphanage, they found that the woman was horrible. Still, he was curious what was going to happen to her and the kids. The tenth generation had tried to socialize with those kids but found the task impossible. After venturing through the run-down house, the found several prison cells and torture instruments. Luckily, such things were forbidden in their era which didn't mean that child abuse doesn't happen.

"Don't worry, Tsuna, that evil person will never bother you again." Giotto stroked his hair reassuringly and smiled. "She'll never take care of children again, we will make sure of that."

A shiver ran down his spine when he detected the angry undertone in his father's voice. Although they weren't a mafia family at this point, the first generations vigilante group sure was not one you want to mess with.

The weird bunch arrived at the dining hall which looked pretty fancy. The floor was made of simple black stones while the chandeliers illuminated the beige walls beautifully. In the middle stood one big wooden table that was already covered with all kinds of Italian food. Tsuna succumbed to the delicious smell and almost drooled like a dog. He must have been really hungry.

Giotto sat down at the end of the table, on a grand chair that Tsuna only knew from pictures. G sat to his right while Asari took the seat to his left and the rest of them took the remaining places with their charges on their laps. Seems like they had to eat like that until they got their own seats. It didn't matter to think about that though, Decimo concluded, he just formed a perfect plan to escape and they were going to do it tonight.

The dinner started normally, with the first generation asking trivial questions of their new kids. They could answer most of them without breaking a sweat, but as soon as it came to why they were causing trouble for the city it got trickier. Tsuna didn't know how he should explain Hibari's blood lust or Lambo's temper tantrums or Gokudera's over-protectiveness or … their behavior in general without freaking them out.

"Hahahaha we we're just playing our own version of hide-and-seek." Yamamoto saved the day again. "I got a little out of hand since we don't know this place very well, so some of us panicked and tried to get the others attention. We should play it again sometime … "

"Ah, that makes perfect sense," Asari stated proudly and adjusted his son on his lap. The veins on G's forehead pulsed dangerously at the rain guardian's comment.

"What the hell, flute idiot? How in the world could a simple game of hide-and-seek injure some students, put craters in the pavement and destroy part of the town's market. Those brats are dangerous, I say. They cause nothing but trouble," the redhead yelled angrily and pointed at the one on his lap. "This one especially. While we were riding the carriage he even tried to seal one of my cigarettes."

Reborn's history lessons thought Tsuna that one thing you should never do was stealing G's cigarettes. Without them he'd turn into a diva – a kindly voiced quote from Giotto.

"Tch. I could have gotten it by force, if I wanted to," smoke-deprived Gokudera muttered. It's not like he could buy his own package at the moment and he desperately needed one to relieve his stress.

"Oh really? You think a kid like you can over-power me? I'm gonna eat a poisoned cake when that day comes," G countered his mini, annoyed that he had to argue with a brat. Giotto mumbled something about his friend contradicting himself, but was silenced by a fierce glare telling him not to interrupt G's educational methods.

The only answer he got from Gokudera, who had now jumped on the dining table, was a bomb thrown his way. Nice reaction.

Tsuna sighed when he saw that Gokudera generously chose one of his modified bombs. Actually, one that was modified by Giannini himself and not dysfunctional. It exploded right in front of G's face, engulfing it in a cloud of pink smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed the stunned storm's face which was now pink in color. The first and the tenth generation had a tough time holding in their laughter.

G, not knowing what his son had done, smirked smugly. "That was as strong as a butterfly bumping in my face." By now everyone in the room couldn't contain their laughter anymore. The color matched G's hair after all. "What, is there something on my face?"

It was then when he noticed the ink and felt a sudden urge to murder his son.

"A butterfly? Don't look down on me. Have you never heard of the Chaos Theory, old-geezer? Even a butterfly might be able to spark a hurricane on the other side of earth," Gokudera explained half-happy about his victory, half-serious about explaining the theory. The right-hand man pulled a blackboard out of nowhere and put his glasses on."Just think about what an UMA could do instead of a butterfly. It might cause the apocalypse or something even greater. Scientists have proven that ..."

And there was Gokudera's theoretical approach. Tsuna tuned him out, not wanting to fry his own brain and turned to watch the mist duo interact.

"Kufufu … Opps! I didn't mean for my fork to stab you hand bloody, Daemelon. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" The purple-haired kid faked an innocent smile and mixed it with a fake sincere apology. It was not very affective … on Daemon that was. Elena was another story.

"Do that again and I will disown you," Daemon growled as he clenched his own fork so tight that it bent in his grasp.

Again, Mukuro started to sniffle which successfully made Elena angry at her boyfriend. If this continued, the little illusionist would make them break up. But Tsuna had to admit that Mukuro's revenge was enjoyable to watch, even for him. Besides, he was lucky that his mist guardian didn't resort to more violent measures. A little bit of justified revenge couldn't hurt, right?

"Daemelon, don't be too harsh with the boy to the maximum. He's an orphan, how should he know how to eat properly?" Knuckle tried to calm the situation, but achieved the opposite.

"Nufufu. What did you just call me? It's bad enough that the brat calls me that, but I don't intend that abomination to be my new name." The smile on the first mist guardian's face wouldn't fall under the category of 'a smile' in anyone's dictionary. Knuckle gulped nervously and averted his eyes, as did everybody else except …

"Why? Daemelon sounds extremely more friendly and cool!" Ryohei exclaimed with his usual carefree shout, making his nervous father clamp a hand over his mouth. The kid didn't seem to get the situation at all. Meanwhile, Daemon started to emit a murderous intent. Not being able to control himself any longer, he unleashed some gory illusions on them which had the instant effect of massive appetite loss.

After watching a bunch of illusion insects marching over their food, starting to devour themselves and form a corpse of Mukuro, Tsuna had a weird feeling. Against his will, he imagined the piece of pizza in his stomach transform into horde of centipedes. Shudder. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"But you have to eat or you'll get sick!" Giotto frowned worriedly and shoved a spoon full of tomato soup in his son's mouth. The brunet was startled which was why most of the red liquid landed on his cheeks instead. Embarrassed, the boy tried to wipe it away but only made it worse. The concentration on Tsuna's face was just too cute so Giotto decided to help him before he couldn't take it anymore.

By now his son was a lot more obedient and let himself get fed by Vongola Primo who chuckled all the way through. Somehow, Decimo could picture why his tutor from hell hated to be treated like a child. It was humiliating and by his guardians looks, they would never let him forget this moment.

The rest of the dinner went quiet, but not without an occasional fight or fit of laughter, since the tenth generation started to get sleepy. After all, they had a long day behind them and time traveling wasn't easy on the body either.

But before anyone was sent to bed, Tsuna wanted to talk to his guardians about his escape plan. As if on cue, Primo's family decided to have a meeting about how to deal with the orphanage and left the kids to play in a training room. G insisted to use that room, still feeling that the children were more destructive than they looked.

Ryohei somehow managed to nag Hibari into meeting up with them and that was how they all got there. When the door closed, all the happy-go-lucky pretense fell from their faces and was replaced by seriousness.

"Sawada, what are we going to do to the extreme? I don't think Uncle Knucke and the others mean any harm." His sun guardian scratched his neck in confusion and unease. The brunet felt the same way as he couldn't image Primo to harm innocent children by experimenting on them.

"Lawn head, it doesn't matter what you think because as long as there is just a minor thread for Juudaime, we can't take the risk. Besides, this whole playing house game is idiotic and annoying," Gokudera muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Our main task is to find the Pesca Family and prevent them from destroying our future, our world. If they change too much it could bust our space-time axis and like hell I'm gonna let that happen."

"I extremely don't understand what you are trying to say," the boxer yelled angrily and raised his surprise here. "Stop confusing me, octopus head!"

Gokudera, who was still smoke-deprived and remained provoked ever since he met G, felt his patience running through his fingers as he was about to launch an attack at the sun guardian. Yamamoto quickly stepped in and tackled the silver-haired child to the ground. Tsuna felt a massive headache coming on.

"Maa, maa Gokudera don't blame it on Onii-san. Everyone is kinda edgy and frustrated at the moment, you're not the only one."

"Everyone, could you be quiet and listen to me." Tsuna cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and all eyes turned to their boss, some hopeful and some expectant. "I know how difficult this is for all of you, especially you Mukuro since you have to deal with Daemon Spade." His mist guardian rolled his eyes and started to snicker.

"Anyway, I don't know what this experiment some of you mentioned is about since Primo's family didn't mention it again, but I don't wanna find out. That's why we will escape tonight when they are asleep. I've heard Asari talking about how his garden had a secret passage." Internally, Tsuna felt kinda bad, using the story the first rain guardian told to cheer them up against him. Moreover, he felt a pang in his heart to leave his newly found dad so soon.

"Tsuna, do you really think they would hurt us?" His rain guardian asked concerned at the sad look in his eyes. "I thought you intuition was never wrong."

"Even if they won't harm us, we'll only be trouble for them." Tsuna hung his head glumly and studied the ground. "I've never thought about it before, but do you remember when we came to the future?"

"Oh, how could I forget that. I'm a failure as your right-man," Gokudera mumbled dejectedly while Lambo, Ryohei and Yamamoto looked even more bewildered. Hibari closed his eyes and Mukuro sighed."Let me explain it to you three idiots. When we arrived in the future, the Vongola Rings were destroyed and the pacifiers were inactive causing the environmental conditions to change. It was Non-Tri-ni-set radiation which was harmful to Arcobaleno. Right now, we have created an unknown situation were more than the original three sets are present. This Over-Tri-ni-set radiation could cause environmental damage as well. Do you get me?"

"I extremely understand!" The sun guardian yelled to everyone's surprise. The prefect whipped a tonfa out and whacked the boxer on his head to shut him up. Ryohei just laughed it off. "The future was dangerous to the extreme and the past is like the future, so it's dangerous too. Gaaah! I just extremely confused myself!"

"Can someone dumb it down for him?" Tsuna asked pleadingly since he wanted the boxer to at least understand the basic concept.

"Yare, yare so you are saying the longer we stay here the greater the change to endanger Broccoli-nii and the rest? This just got even more messed up, I wanna sleep," Lambo whined and rubbed his eyes. Everyone could see how exhausting recent events must have been for him, after all he traveled in time twice. It was a miracle the lightning guardian didn't get a brain damage … although it wasn't like the kid had been sane anyway.

"It's better to get rid of this herbivore family quickly," Hibari threw his opinion in the round. Tsuna had to smile at his cloud guardian's comment. If you know the prefect and read between the lines, you could spot some concealed concern in the statement. Hibari cared for the first generation in his own way, but it was fine for Tsuna as long as he did.

"Kufufu. I find your social awkwardness rather tragic, Hibari Kyoya." And Mukuro was the most sociable being or what, Tsuna muttered in his mind. Of course, the illusionist had to ruin the mood and provoke the black-haired kid into a fight.

The clash of metal kinda ended their civil meeting and drowsiness came crushing down on Tsuna heavily. He felt his eyelids drop slowly, but refused to fall asleep when his guardians were still at each others necks.

His bad luck must have run out since Primo and his family stepped into the room. Alaude and Elena successfully separated their charges from each other and the cloud duo quickly excused themselves. That's also when the rest of them got picked up by their respective parent and were carried to different directions.

Feeling that his sleepiness was starting to win the battle, Tsuna rubbed his eyes and cuddled closer to Giotto for warmth. His father hummed comfortably and opened the door to his room.

"Tonight you'll have to sleep with me in my bed. I will make sure to get you your own in the next days." The blonde smiled down at his son and chuckled when he heard him mumble something unintelligible in response.

The child felt his whole body vibrate when Primo laughed, but only vaguely felt when he was laid down on the bed. It was so soft. Faintly, he wondered if it was okay to sleep in the clothes which he wore all day, but doubted that the first family had a stack of children clothing in their closets.

"Thank you for taking care of my friends and me," Tsuna managed to blurt out while drifting over to dreamland. The words were still true to his heart. No matter what that experiment they were planning was, Giotto had been kind so far and for that he was grateful. He heard a grasp of surprise and felt a weight settle on the bed next to him. Then the young boss felt two familiar warm arms wrap around him and press him to a chest.

Tsuna would have trouble escaping without waking the clingy blonde up, but he was to tired to care. Maybe being in the body of a child made you feel like one, too. He should ask Reborn when he gets back to the present. "Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Tsu-kun, and sweet dreams."

* * *

Giotto woke with a start, his nose was filled with an unfamiliar smoky scent that made his intuition flare up. On instinct, he searched for Tsuna only to find the place beside him unoccupied and cold. Panic cursed through his whole body.

What if he was kidnapped? But there was noway someone could enter his room without him noticing. Giotto was a heavy sleeper, but his intuition never failed to shake him out of his dreams when danger approached. So that must mean …

How did his son manage to get away without waking him up? It was almost impossible with the position they were in. Moreover, why would his adorable child try to escape from him? Did he do something wrong? Giotto tried to remember every moment they spent together, but came up empty handed.

An image of sleepy Tsuna with his messy hair sticking up in every direction popped up in his head and he almost cried from worry. No, his son wouldn't run away, he even thanked him before they went to bed. Giotto came back to the conclusion that somehow someone must have managed to get past his intuition and steal his Tsuna away. Vongola Primo was angry beyond words and clenched his hands into fists. Oh, that person was so dead.

Not caring that it was in the middle of the night, he marched up to his guardians' rooms and banged at their doors to waked them up. All of them were surprised to find that their kids were missing as well which elicited a round of different emotions.

G was angry, blaming Gokudera for getting kidnapped. Asari was worried and unsheathed his long sword. Lampo was about to fall asleep while standing. Knuckle punched a whole in the stone wall and prayed to god that Ryohei was save. Alaude disappeared, probably searching for leads in the case. Daemon was the only happy one and Elena scolded him for his lack of concern.

"How did they get in the mansion and escape without being noticed?!" Giotto asked his guardians incredulously, searching for any sign of knowledge. He noticed his rain guardian shift his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Vongola Primo pierced him with a glance as if trying to read his mind.

"Er … I can only image the culprits over-hearing the story I told the kids earlier when we were on our way to the mansion ..." Asari trailed off, intimidated by his boss angry aura. "I wanted to cheer them up, you know, since they must have had a rough time. That's why I told them about my garden and how there was a secret passage. I didn't think some enemy family would listen in, I'm so sorry."

He wasn't angry at Asari. Heck, how should the poor man know that someone eavesdropped on them. The blonde was angry at himself for not noticing and now his son had to pay the price. Giotto rarely panicked anymore, but when he did, it wasn't easy to control him. G had to tackle him to the ground to stop him from pacing around or entering his Hyper Dying Will Mode. When everyone calmed down a little, the noticed something odd.

"Do you smell that? It's coming from your garden," Lampo broke the silence awkwardly and pointed in the direction. Without wasting another second, the group ran out of the building and towards Asari's garden. When they got closer to it, Knuckle froze mid-run and gaped at the scene in front of him.

"Oh, extreme lord, tell me this didn't happen to the maximum!"

The first rain guardian had a passion for many things, for example playing the flute and fighting with swords. However, only few people knew that he possessed a green thumb. It was a girly hobby, but Asari was always proud of his work. He had been especially excited when Giotto allowed him to have his own garden, so he turned it into a Japanese styled one in reminiscence of his home country. It had a small pond with goldfish, several gravel paths and exotic plants. But the rain guardian's pride and joy towered in the center of his garden, a sakura tree which was in full-bloom.

"HIEEE! How did this happen?" Giotto let out a relieved sigh when he heard his son's desperate cry. "And why of all the trees he could chose, did Uncle Asari have to plant sakura?"

A teardrop fell on his cheek when the first rain guardian inspected the state his garden was in. A few wholes in the ground, the neat gravel paths almost unrecognizable, his beloved fish were lying dead on the now empty pond and worst of all, his master piece was on fire. Yes, his sakura tree was burning and Asari wondered how they didn't notice the fire earlier.

They saw that two of their kids, Mukuro and Hibari, were at each others necks again. Only that this time, the prefect seemed particularly irritated. Yamamoto and Tsuna were desperately trying to extinguish the burning tree, but since there wasn't any water they were just running around in circles. While the brunet's face spelled panic, the black-haired kid seemed to enjoy the situation. Gokudera was yelling at crying Lambo to shut up and stop playing with the dead fish. Ryohei was doing sit-ups, thinking that they were doing some kind of extreme training in the middle of the night.

Giotto, ignoring the chaos in front of him, tried to find their son's kidnappers and raised an eyebrow when he found none. "Tsu-kun, what happened to you? Why are you here in the middle of the night and why is Asari's tree burning?"

"A-ano ... w-we can e-explain, P-papa!" Tsuna stuttered nervously, he wasn't brave enough to look into his father's face. Giotto sighed for the nth time that day. Seriously, those kids were really troublesome.

* * *

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

HAHAHAHA REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE DE GOZARU


End file.
